joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited)
Will Smith, also known as the Fresh Prince of Belair, originally Will's mom sends him away from his rough Philadelphia neighborhood to live with wealthy Uncle Phil and Aunt Vivian in Bel-Air. Will often has fun at the expense of stuck-up cousins Carlton and Hilary, but this time, Will's mom sent him to Breadverse via a Temmie Machine, and once Will Smith arrived, he found out he had control of all of Breadverse, comparable to Lance. He decided to participate in the Survival Battle, which he ended up curbstomping Bread in the final battle of the tournament, becoming the ruler of Breadverse, but Bread asked noicely for Will to give it back after the tournament. In the future when Bread had obtained SHA6, Will somehow ended up in the suicide squad for killing a few people and went on a few adventures to redeem himself. He pretty much always has illusions of his child saying "STAWP IT NO KILLY" so he doesn't killy. But when he really has to, he just ignores it. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, up to AWSM-MAX via Pillow I Unknown Degree of Unknown (Comparable to Evil Bread and Lance) Name: Will Smith Origin: The Fresh Prince of Belair Gender: Male Age: About 90,000,000,000,000 years old, appears to be 17 Classification: Prince Powers and Abilities: Godly Basketball Mastery (Can easily defeat someone in Basketball even if they got a 20 point head start), Expert Pillow Master, Immortality (Type 10), Freshness, Can Roast, Teleportation, Instant Regneration, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans, Weapon Mastery, Nonexistence via Remote, Unlimited Counters, Death Manipulation (Drop Dead he said), Irreversible/Reversible Damage, Very Good in Acrobatics, Toon-Force, Weakness Creation, Able to counter the FOREBODEN (Like he countered the Foreboden dance move), Sinning Negation (Via countering the FOREBODEN), Quality Removal/Creation, True Flight, Damage Empowerment, Master of Dance Moves and Rapping, Master Battle Tactican, Possession, Verse Travelling, Infinite Reality Warping, Selective Intangibility, Energy Manipulation, Natural/Inner-Conceptual Space-Time Manipulation (Mastery), Time Manipulation (Mastery), Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration, SOUL Manipulation, Statistics Manipulation, DATA Manipulation, Virtual Immunity to Everything, Path Creation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Invisibility + many many more I Can utilise every power and ability from Breadverse Unlimited to their fullest extent + Can delete STATS, DATA, and CODE with Remote and bring it back Attack Potency: Athlete Human ''physically (Your average Master Basketball player), up to AWSM-MAX via Freshness (Significantly stronger than Slammu) I Unknown Degree of Unknown (Comparable to Evil Bread), far higher within Belair''' Speed: Subsonic (Can blitz any human basketball player, looking like he simply just teleported, blitzed a robber without the robber having time to react), up to AWSM-MAX (Can appear to be faster by going or dodging in another dimension) I Unknown Degree of Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Level, up to AWSM-MAX I Unknown Degree of Unknown Durability: Average Human (Goes down just by a few hard punches) I Unknown Degree of Unknown (Just simply ran up the tower at Subsonic speedz without noticing anyone's attacks) Stamina: High I Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Basketball, His Clothes, His Cap Intelligence: Extremely High (Can outsmart Slammu in a Basketball Game, knows how to roast quickly in a situation without thinking) Weaknesses: His Durability I Unknown Key: Breadverse Unlimited I During/Post Survival-Battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dancing: '''He is very good at dancing, as he once went up on stage and did it and got a 10/10 '''Basketball Moves: '''Since battles with him normally takes place in a Basketball Court, neither of them can damage each other unless they score on other people's nets. He is really good at Basketball, so he normally gives people a head start. Every score on him will deal damage, and every dunk on him will deal more damage. The person who wins can one-shot him after the game and send him flying to Outer Space. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '''NOTE: '''I haven't watched the show at ALL, so this might get sum updates. I just fanboyed all over the intro cuz it's good! Gallery Category:Add category... Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Fresh Deaugh Category:Fresh Category:Princes Category:Bread Approved! Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fresh Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Greatest Dancer in History Category:Dancers Category:The Fresh Prince of Belair Category:Is the best anime ever Category:Stars in the best anime ever Category:Awesome Category:Awesomely Category:Awesomite Category:Aleverse? Category:Tier 10 Category:DATA Manipulation Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Basketball Players Category:Champions of Basketball Category:FOREBODEN Counterers Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Add category Category:Teenagers Category:Speedsters Category:Fresehshehs Category:Smoke Users Category:Fighters Category:Verse Travellers Category:Game Travellers